Homework
by I.idora
Summary: Discontinued


A/n: My third fanfic! Enjoy the story! And don't forget to read and Review! And also, please be patient, I'm not a professional, you know.  
  
A/n2: I've already made changes in this fic (specially in grammar)! But if there are still changes needed, feel free to tell me. I'll be waiting for your reviews, comments and suggestions (even flames . . . but please be a little kind)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ and its characters. I just wanted to write about what our teacher made us do in our Guidance Class last year and its effects. "^_^" (blushes) On with the story. . .  
  
Chapter 1 The Essay  
  
Ranma lazily droned at the sight of their English teacher. It was sleeping time again. Ranma yawned.  
  
He wasn't really learning anything in school. He wanted Action. Adventure. And he wasn't getting any while he sits his butt on his wooden chair, mocking his school.  
  
No, maybe he does get his desires, especially when his fiancées fight over him (together with their fans club) and when he turns in to a girl, but of course that doesn't happen in the middle of class. He sweatdropped as he thought of Kuno giving him flowers. Bleck! Ranma shook his head furiously to get the idea off his mind, just thinking of it was nightmare!  
  
He turned his head towards Akane's direction and saw her attentive eyes locked on the blackboard. 'Is she even learning anything here?' Ranma thought, as his gaze was answered. Ranma quickly took his eyes from Akane and stared intently at his desk, blushing. 'I gotta stop doing that. She might think I'm thinking something perverted again.' He cupped his chin and lazily looked at the board. 'Nothing interesting, just some assignment. Another one of his essays.'  
  
"Ahem . . ." The teacher started. "This essay will be passed tomorrow, first thing in the morning. Minimum of 500 words." The teacher declared, his serious look melting into wide grin.  
  
'Minimum of 500 words!' The students all together thought as they looked at their teacher with their have-mercy-on-us!-we-still-have-other-things-to-do look.  
  
"I have my reasons for this." The teacher smiled.  
  
'Can't wait to hear about it!!!' The students again thought in unison, fists clenched, thinking about a sleepless research night because of his essay a.k.a. a big pain in the neck.  
  
"I'm sure 500 words wouldn't be enough for you when you hear of the topic." He paused. "Being adolescents I'm sure that you've experienced being in love."  
  
The students looked at each other in disbelief, What is he talking about now?  
  
"I want you to write about that someone you like or you love. You don't have to name them just describe him or her but if you're brave enough to name him or her, that will be much better." The teacher ended, grinning playfully as if he had tricked them.  
  
It seemed as if time stopped as the students stared at their teacher (even Ranma). Was he kidding? Why is he acting like a lovesick puppy all of the sudden? Then the students concluded that he must be joking. He's gotta be. Right?  
  
The teacher, as if reading their minds, snapped back at them crossly. "And I'm not joking. Pass it tomorrow! Hand written! Short Bond paper! Left margin 1 inch! Right Margin ½ inch! Black pen! Blue Folder! And write legibly! And that's final!" The teacher said sharply. "Now, let's go back to the lesson." The teacher ended as he turned to face the blackboard, his face dead serious again.  
  
The students, however, shocked by their teacher's sudden absurdness were left speechless, jaws dropped and floating somewhere near the Pacific Ocean.  
  
---------------------------^  
  
After the English class  
  
"Did you hear what sensei said, Akane?"  
  
Akane nodded instinctively.  
  
"What's wrong with him? He sounds like a lovesick puppy all of the sudden!"  
  
"I thought so too!" Sakura added, thinking hard. "He usually makes us write about Japanese history, Haiku and stuff then all of a sudden he wants us to write about love." Sakura said stressing the LOVE part at the end. " Something's really wrong."  
  
"Hmm . . . but I like that topic!" A girl said with her hands clasped and eyes twinkling. "I can finally write about him!"  
  
" Eh? Yuka! You haven't mentioned anything about 'him' to us!" Akane retorted at the girl as she spilled her little secret.  
  
"Well, Akane if you are going to tell me who you are writing about, I'm gonna tell yah!" Yuka said teasingly. "Tell me, is it Ranma? Ne Akane- chan?" Yuka said in a silent whisper.  
  
Akane blushed. "Why the hell would I write about him!"  
  
"Then why are you mad all of the sudden? Maybe its true." Sakura said, her banter smile wide and full of expression.  
  
"Nani?!" Akane said with her hands on her hips. "Why Sakura? I'm not going to allow you to gain on me." Akane smiled. "You are writing about Daisuke, ne Sakura-chan?" Akane teased quietly as she started to push Sakura in Daisuke's direction.  
  
"Stop it! Akane!" Sakura shrieked, blushing madly at the sight of Daisuke.  
  
Akane stopped then smiled as she turned her attention to Yuka, who was daydreaming by the window, staring off to space. Again.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Ranma, however, has his own thoughts as he talked to his two pals, Hiroshi and Daisuke.  
  
"I can't believe those girls, excited about an assignment!" Ranma said as he eyed the three girls smiling playfully, hoping that he knew what was so funny.  
  
"Oh come on Ranma! We really have something to be happy about. Imagine, Fujita-sensei (just made up a name) had never given us something really this . . . This easy. He often asks us to write about History and now he wants us to write personal stuff." Hiroshi said, a happy grin on his face.  
  
"It's not that easy, you know." Daisuke objected with a serious look on his face.  
  
Hiroshi blinked.  
  
"It's hard to describe that person and what she does to you when she's around." Daisuke added, as he eyed Sakura, sadly.  
  
Ranma and Hiroshi blinked in amazement at what Daisuke said.  
  
"Maybe you're right." Hiroshi said as he looked at the window or erm . . . the girl seated beside it. "It can't be helped." He added, facing his two friends again.  
  
"What's wrong with you guys! It's just a stupid homework! I'll show you how it's done! Piece of cake. I can't even call it a challenge." Ranma said in a confident voice, Unknowing of what might befall before him.  
  
^To be continued - - - ^  
  
A/n: I hope you guys enjoyed! I've revised this part erm . . . chapter a bit. If there are more changes needed, just click the ReviEW button over thurr . . . I mean there. I'm planning to update my story soon . . . after my Periodical Test. I hope you visit my story again! Good night! -yawn-  
  
A/n2: I've corrected my errors again since I don't really have the time to make another chapter. I just finished taking my exams and boy did I fail in Algebra. Hmpf . . . Guess you can't win them all! I'm planning to type my next chapter on Saturday. Sorry for the inconvenience! I promise to quicken my pace. ~01/13/04  
  
memento_mori09  
  
P.S.  
  
Thank you for those reviewers who corrected my grammar! I appreciate it more than much! I love you guys! Please tell me if I improved or if it still needs changes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You guys rock! (^_^) 


End file.
